


Every Picture Tells a Story

by Historical_Muse



Category: BBC Robin Hood (2006) RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluffiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historical_Muse/pseuds/Historical_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration can be a funny thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Picture Tells a Story

Everyone knows that Andy’s an accomplished amateur artist.  His style can perhaps best be described as verging on 30s German Expressionism, with other influences which no-one can ever quite place thrown in.  It’s not pretty or decorative – or at least the canvases he’s chosen to share have been less than chocolate-boxy; but, like the artist himself, it’s strong and powerful and intense.  On the other hand, he’s hugely proud of the fact that a doodle he once drew of Gollum was described as reminiscent of the work of John Lennon – though he’d concede that there was a touch of Spike Milligan around the nose. 

But his _favourite_ piece of his own art, the one that gives him the most pleasure to look at, isn’t one of his pieces in oils and acrylics.  Instead, it’s a simple pen and ink study.  It’s not even a subject that came out of his own head, but rather a faithful copy of a photograph.  It’s not, therefore, something he’s _normally_ given to creating.  _This_ picture, however, has a special significance for Andy... 

Another hobby of Andy’s is photography, usually arty moody, black and white shots, despite Joe’s frequent complaints that he never takes any of him _smiling_ , or even of the two of them together – and come to think of it, why _not_? 

Finally giving in – although without _too_ much of a struggle, – to Joe’s plaintive, persistent pleas which always seem to be along the lines of _are you ashamed of our love_?, Andy sets up his camera on a tripod in the living room and announces that he’s going to take some timed colour shots of the two of them together.  Joe is disappointed to learn that said photographs are _not_ to be of an erotic and/or pornographic nature, but concedes that this would not be wise when Andy explains that he intends to give one of them to Joe’s mum and dad. 

And so Joe, dressed casually in jeans and t-shirt, and Andy, in a hastily pulled on sweatshirt and jeans, settle down on the rug in front of Andy’s camera and tripod, arms wound around each other, and smile happily as the clicks and flashes capture their love and their contentment at being together. 

But Joe is warm and wriggly in Andy’s arms, and before long Andy’s hard-on is pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.  His arm resting casually across Andy’s raised knee, Joe still smiles innocently at the camera; but now his eyes are full of mischief as his arse rubs hard against Andy’s groin.  Andy, his arm thrown over Joe’s shoulder and down across his chest, is trying to resist the urge to sink his teeth into Joe’s neck and slide his hand down into the deep vee neck of Joe’s t-shirt to begin fondling the boy’s nipples and soft, bare skin.

As he grips the bottom of Joe’s t-shirt and finds himself pulling it up to expose Joe’s belly, Andy’s still not sure if the little fucker is doing this deliberately, but he knows that he can’t wait for the roll of film to wind its way through.  At the rate Joe’s going with his persistent squirms and fidgets, he’s running the risk of finding himself on all fours with his jeans around his ankles and his arse full of cock before long, and that’s not something Andy wants captured on film for posterity.  At least, not _yet_... 

There’s a long loud whirring as the roll of film finally clicks to an end and the two men relax.  But before Andy can see to the camera, Joe has thrown himself at the kneeling Andy and knocked him to the floor, crawling on top of him and pinning him down with his body.  Joe waggles his eyebrows suggestively at Andy and rotates his pelvis until the pressure on Andy’s erection has the older man squirming with discomfort and half-laughing at Joe’s determined expression. 

The sex that follows is clumsy and noisy and they don’t even bother to get completely undressed; but it’s hot and rough and Joe is alternately yelling at him to _slowerslowergoslowermakeitlast!_ and _harder!faster!ogodfuckmeharder!,_ until finally they collapse side by side on the rug, gasping like Olympic sprinters and grinning at each other and at the ceiling. 

“That was...fucking _incredible_!” Joe pants, wide eyed and beaming at Andy, who only has enough breath to beam back at him and grunt a happy agreement. 

When they finally get their second wind, the camera is completely ignored as the two men race each other up to the bedroom, discarding their last of their clothes as they go – not that they’d been wearing very much in the first place – and then carry on where they’d left off, fucking joyously until Andy expresses concerns about the robustness of their bed and then gives up in favour of filling his mouth with Joe’s cock and a plethora of kisses. 

But later, when Andy develops the film, something about the image of himself and Joe in one of the later shots makes him pause.  It’s the picture where he’s pulling up Joe’s t-shirt, and they’re barely moments away from some of the best sex they’ve had in all the time they’ve been together, and something about the mood of the photo makes him smile and feel inspired to try something different artistically... 

And when he’s finally succeeded in transmuting the photographic image to one of ink and pen and drawn lines, he’s more than satisfied with the result.  The photograph, full of colour and brightness, is beautiful and full of life, and Joe’s love for him shines like sunlight from his eyes; but the stillness of the pen and ink drawing says more about how much Andy loves Joe than a photograph ever could. 

Andy’s artistic gifts have turned Joe into a work of art, showing him to the observer as Andy truly sees him – and turned the image from the photo into a memory of his emotions on that afternoon so that ever afterwards it would remind him of a long-limbed boy with eyes like rain and a heart he knew would always be his. 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *


End file.
